The Demon And The Accident
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: Piper is in a car 'accident' that was caused by a demon and gets brain damage, but how much of the damage was actually caused by the initial injury. Rated M just in case.


The Demon and the Accident

a/n: No idea why I am even writing this. Piper gets brain damage from a car accident that was caused by a demon. What could possibly go wrong? The word for this chapter is sufficient. I own nothing. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

Her eyes opened. There was an intense bright light above her head, which was pounding. There were people standing over her. She tried to speak but no words came out, only gibberish. The people moved away and more people stood over her. "Hi Piper, how are you feeling?" Piper looked at them and said nothing, there was no point in her talking if she couldn't even speak. The man that had spoke helped her sit up right. "What's the last thing you remember?" He asked her. Piper shook her head and spoke, this time they understood.  
"Leo." was all that came out of her mouth. Leo smiled at the answer to his question.  
"Do you remember anybody else?" He asked. Piper nodded again.  
"Sisters." Prue and Phoebe came into view. They stroked Pipers head lovingly. A doctor came over to her and checked her vitals.  
"We think that there may have been some brain damage because of the accident. It doesn't seem like she remembers much, only people." The doctor said.

After a few weeks, and a couple of premonitions, the sisters quickly learned that Piper had gained the mind of an infant. For her walking and talking were completely out of the question. She was a vegetable, and there was nothing they could do about it. Piper had to be taken care of twenty four seven so somebody had to stay with her. Lack of communication was becoming an issue for her. Nobody could understand her when she was trying to tell them something. Prue had decided not to treat her like an adult, but like a child. Phoebe thought that was wrong and decided to treat Piper like an adult. It was confusing for her to be in this position. Prue was pleased when she found out that Piper responded best to her treatment. This proved that her mind was truly like a child's.

They had taken her home to the manor and life was becoming more stressful by the day. They were just beginning to decipher Piper's little grunts and noises, but had no idea if she had the strength to use her powers. Unfortunatley they got the chance to test this theory about a week after they brought her home. But we can get to this later, for now let's go over what happened.

It was a dark, wet night in San Francisco and Piper was driving home from P3 after closing. She stopped at an orange light, not wanting to take any chances with the torrential down-pour. When the light had eventually turned green she travelled on.

On the path beside the road a man stood, only he wasn't an ordinary man, he was a demon sent by the source to try and kill Piper. He decided that he would put her in the middle of un-avoidable 'accident'.

Further down the same street a truck was being driven, the driver had been on the road all day and was very tired. He was so overcome by fatigue that he never noticed that his haul was loosening at the back of him. The rain was making the giant logs slip and slide around on the back. The last thing he remembered seeing was a shiny black Jeep speed up after being stopped at traffic lights. He blacked out at the wheel. Of course this was our unknown demons doing, but the poor man had no idea that he would be held responsible for it.

As he did the logs on the back of the truck came piling off of the truck. They hit Piper's car and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to freeze the accident, but couldn't and one of the logs penetrated the wind-shield of the car hitting Piper on the head and cutting her with glass. Still more logs came down at her car, hitting the roof making a large dent, sending the unconcious woman further down her seat, until she was trapped between a log and the steering wheel. Magic caused the wheel to be pushed down further into her back and the interference of the demon caused irreparable brain damage. For good measure he cast a spell on her that gave her the mind of a demon. "The witches will never figure this out." He shimmered away from the crime scene as he heard the sirens, hoping that nobody saw him.

The truck had stopped completely due to lack of pressure on the clutch and the driver was snoring heavily unaware of the catastrophe he had created. Soon he was awoke by the sounds of sirens coming to the scene. He stepped out of his truck and seen that his load was gone. Looking around he seen the mangled car and went over to help. It was pointless. There was nothing he could do. At least three people had to lift those logs at one to get them to move they were that heavy. The fire crew got to work chopping them and getting Piper out.

They got her to the hospital and had to operate on her brain. They told her family that the chances of her waking up were slim. Until about five maybe six weeks later when they woke her up themselves. And this is where we are now at Piper's first steps to recovery.

Piper was lying on the sofa with Leo with no idea as to what was really going on. All she knew was that there was a few people that came to her and took care of her. When they spoke to her, she sometimes understood, but other times was at a loss of how to respond. It took her family some time to get used to this and never knew what response they were going to get from her. Piper would either respond with a blank stare or with a nod or grunt. She liked lying on her back, and for some reason hated being near any kind of tree. They would often take her to the park to try and get her out of the house. Every time they tried to Piper into the car, it took Leo to calm her down. She hated the car because she knew that she was in an accident. There was nothing that either Prue or Phoebe could do to make her calm when she was near hysteria like that. In the end they would settle for a quick picnic and another terrifying car ride home.

The demon appeared in the home as they were all coming home from the park. He ignited a fireball and got ready to fire at the first one who entered. This was Leo as he had help Phoebe get Piper in from the car. He sensed the fireball coming and quickly grabbed his wife before orbing her to the safety of the couch. Phoebe was surprised when the fireball hit the wheelchair that Piper was in. And guessed that that was the reason Leo had orbed her out. He didn't orb Phoebe out as he knew she wouldn't be affected by it.

Prue used her powers to send the demon flying back towards the clock that was standing in the hallway. Leo made sure that Piper was safe from the action before joining them. He picked up a piece of broken wood from the clock and hit in over the head. Apparently this wasn't enough to take him down as all it did was break the makeshift weapon. He was still standing as Phoebe levitated and kicked his head. He was in pain, that much was obvious. It was then Leo seen the opportunity to stab him through the stomach with another piece of wood. He shimmered out to go and find a heeler, but not before he swore that he would kill her. Phoebe thought that this meant Piper and immediately went to check on her.

"Piper are you okay sweetie?" She asked bending down to her level. Piper nodded signifying that she was fine. Prue and Leo came over to her as well. Piper put her hand on Leo's face, but it was somewhat un-coordinated. She made some grumbling noises from where she was sitting. Prue had a feeling that it was important. "It's okay honey. The demon is gone." Piper shook her head. That wasn't the problem.  
"What's wrong Piper?" Leo asked. She mumbled something, since she couldn't speak to them, they had to figure out what it meant. "Honey, we don't know what you're saying to us. If you want something you just need to point at it." Piper pointed up with her head, meaning to look at the book.  
"Do you think that we should look at book?" Phoebe asked. This time Piper nodded. She might have almost been killed in that accident, but she remembered the sight of the demon standing by the road. She just had to know who he was. "And do you want to go with us?" Phoebe asked. Again Piper nodded. Leo picked her up and they all went to the attic.

In the underworld the source summoned the now completely healed demon. "You failed to kill the witch. But you did render her unable to communicate, which I do congratulate you for. You have three days in which to kill her and break the charmed circle or you will find your self vanquished, do I make myself clear?" The demon gulped and looked up at the source, he had his hood up but still the thought of what was underneath it scared even him.  
"I promise my leash. I will kill the witch and if I feel like it, the other witches as well. Before they kill me." He shimmered out to try and think of a way to off Piper.

Back in the attic. Prue and Phoebe were standing over the book, Leo had went to check with the Elders over who this demon was. Piper was just lying down on the couch sleeping. Prue and Phoebe would periodically look over at her to make sure she was all right. They were really worried about her, the demon was after her and she had no way to protect herself. They would have to keep a constant watch over her and more than usual. They had to find out who he is. Leo orbed in with a worried look on his face. "The elders think that the demon caused Piper's 'accident'." He put his fingers in the air as he said the word accident implying that it was on purpose. Prue looked over at the sleeping girl on the couch, she was so oblivious to the world and so apart from it. The fact that she was in this condition because of a demon made Prue feel sick to her stomach.  
"What do we do now? Find the demon and vanquish him. It will not help Piper get better, it will only get rid of the immediate threat." Prue asked. Leo only nodded, knowing only too well that this will not help Piper. If only they knew of the spell and that Piper was not as beyond help as they thought she was.

The demon was listening to their conversation, waiting for them to leave Piper alone for only any amount of time. He only needed enough time to get her away from her sisters and husband long enough for him to off her. And he only needed a second to do that. He just wasn't counting on Phoebe and Prue finding him before then.

"Okay, it says in the book that the demons name is Kreyner. He works for the source and has razor sharp claws. He was a witch, but was turned into a demon during a battle and never changed back because he had killed an innocent before his family found him." Prue told Phoebe. They heard Piper stirring from the couch. Phoebe looked over at her.  
"Piper honey why don't you go back to sleep?" She called, Piper answered with a shake of her head. Prue went to her.  
"We will find him honey, I promise." Prue said to her. Piper nodded, she needed them to find him. "Phoebe, does the book say anything about a vanquish?" Prue asked. Phoebe walked back over to the book.  
"There is spell here power of three." Came the reply.  
"Of course it requires Piper to help us vanquish him." Prue muttered under her breath. "Em. Maybe we should all go to bed and find him tomorrow, then vanquish Kreyner. It's getting kinda late." Prue picked Piper up and helped her get into bed with her, where she would be safe.

The next morning the Prue and Phoebe were eating breakfast in the kitchen. (Leo had came home and was helping Piper get dressed.) They had agreed that it was too dangerous for them to let Piper be alone in any room for more than a second. Prue gulped down her coffee with ease, she would never had admitted to Phoebe how much pressure taking care of Piper was putting her under. "So when are we going to summon him, before or after we discover that Piper can no longer use her powers?" Prue looked over at Phoebe with a shocked expression.  
"Piper will be fine, we do not need the power of three to do this, as long as she is out of the way she will be fine and she will be safe."

As they were talking Leo brought Piper into the room. "Honey, do you want something eat." Piper didn't respond. Leo asked the question again. Piper gave a small nod. Leo poured her some cereal and fed her. He loved Piper and seeing her too lethargic to even feed herself cereal was killing him. "The Elders gave me some pretty interesting information last night," Leo began, "It turns out that they think that a demon might have caused Piper's accident. They cast a few spells on her to give her brain damage, but I'm guessing that's the point. Rendering her unable to properly communicate so that they can either kill her or go after one of you two."  
"Do you think it's the demon who is after her now. Whoever it was obviously wanted her weakened enough so that they could kill her off without too much difficulty." Prue replied. "What are we going to do. We cannot leave her alone long enough to find the demon and vanquish him." Leo fed Piper another spoonful.  
"I can take care of her. Just do your job, and make sure you come out of this alive." Leo watched them leave the kitchen satisfied that at least they can understand what he is saying. Leo looked down at the spoon and realised that he was making it hover in mid air. "Sorry honey, open wide."

After breakfast Leo orbed Piper back up stairs into their bedroom. "Piper your sisters have a very important job to do today, so I am going to take care of you while we wait for them to finish." Leo explained to her while they lay down together on the bed.

Up in the attic Prue and Phoebe were one step closer to figuring it out. "So we summon him here and vanquish him with a potion. Then hopefully we can get our sister back." Prue said. Together they made the potion and summoned the demon. He was a lot stronger and a lot more determined to win than the sisters had anticipated. He was flung back into the wall by Prue, who had been deflecting his attacks. Phoebe seized the moment of distraction and used it to her advantage. She had grabbed the potion and flung it hitting Kreynor square in the chest causing him to blow up into thousands of microscopic demon pieces and disappear forever.

Prue and Phoebe ran down stairs to see how Piper was doing. By the time they had gotten to her bedroom Leo was sitting beside her watching her carefully as she sipped from a cup by herself for the first time in months. They were all proud of her for doing so even if it was a sippy cup. Phoebe jumped on to the bed with them and Prue was hot on her heels. Piper was beaming from ear to ear as she watched her sisters celebrate her achievement.

In the weeks that followed Piper slowly regained her motor functions. Not all of them would come back to her straight away, reading and writing was proving really difficult for her, but walking was no longer an issue if she was using crutches. And she could form a proper conversation. It seemed most of the damage consistant to her accident was really the spell working. And Piper was glad that it was no longer an issue. Now her head was clear Piper was nearly ready to go back to work.

But even with all the happiness surrounding her family Piper knew that there were more demons out there that wanted to kill her and her sisters. And she would be ready for when that happened.

a/n: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
